


Of course they fell in love - They always do

by Tumblr4ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblr4ever/pseuds/Tumblr4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another story where Harry fell in love with Louis, or was it the other way around? </p>
<p>Harry and Niall move in with Louis, Liam and Zayn when they are starting Uni in London, and maybe Harry and Louis fell in love and maybe they both needed some help realising it. </p>
<p>My first time writing anything here, so please be nice and please note that I'm not a native English speaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think they will be nice?”

“Like I’ve said every time you asked me that – Yes, I think the will be really nice, at least that’s what Gemma thinks.” Harry answered a very impatient Niall who were seated next to him in the cab that were taking them to their new flat in London. The two boys, both from Cheshire, were starting Uni to the fall, and when they searched for a flat that they could share together close to the Uni, Harry’s sister Gemma, who were two years older, had said that she had a friend who knew these three guys who went to the same Uni as Niall and Harry were going to and they had two rooms available in their flat. Long story short – It all had worked out well and now, Harry and Niall were going to live with three guys they never had met before, but at least, they were doing it together. 

 

Suddenly the cab stopped and the cab driver said:  
“We’re here” Harry and Niall thanked the driver and gave him the money before getting gout of the car and getting their things from the trunk. 

“Can you believe we’re finally here?” Niall asked while looking around at his surroundings. 

“Not really, it all seems like a dream or something, and that we’re soon going to wake up back home in Cheshire” Harry answered.

“Well, dream or not, let’s go and meet our flat mates.” Niall said while he took throw his bag over his shoulder and started walking towards the right building. The two lads climbed the stairs towards the right floor and before they knocked on the door, they both looked at each other and took a deep breath, silently checking that the other was ready and then Harry raised his hand and knocked. He didn’t even have time to lower his hand before the door opened and they were greeted by a muscular lad who said:  
“Hello you must be Niall and Harry, I’m Liam, nice to meet you”

“Hello Liam, I’m Harry and this is Niall.” 

“Great, I hope your trip here went well, you came all the way from Cheshire, didn’t you?”

“Yea, but it isn’t that far, and we took the train, so it was okay” Harry answered Liam.

“Oh that’s great, anyway, this is the hall as you might see, and this is the kitchen and living room, and here is also our x-box, we were actually thinking about having a fifa tournament later, and you guys are free to join, might be a good way to get to know each other as well.  
“Thanks that sounds cool, maybe we can just leave our stuff in our rooms and then we can meet in the living room?” Harry asked while getting a confirming nod from both Liam and Niall and then Liam said:  
“Great, see you in ten minutes then, and oh wait, your rooms are the second and third door to the left in the corridor there, the first door is the bathroom, and to the right we have me, Zayn and Louis in that order, and then the second bathroom is next to the kitchen and that’s it!”

“Okay thank you Liam” Harry said and then he turned to Niall and asked:  
“Do you want the second or third room?” 

“I can take the second, ‘cause it’s closer to everything” Niall answered and then he added:  
“He seemed nice”

“Yea he did, but I want to change to sweatpants and dump this bag, see you in a bit!” Harry said before he walked to the third door and went inside to his new room. He put his bag on the floor, opened it and took out a pair of sweatpants and changed into them before he lay on the bed and started typing a text to his mum to tell her that he and Niall where there and that the trip had gone fine. When he was done 15 minutes had passed so he decided that it was time to go out and join the others who he could hear had already started without him. He opened his door and made his way to the living room where the other four lads where already spread out on the couch and on the floor. 

“Harry there you are, decided to join us now?” Niall asked, he was seated on the floor next to Liam and they were both leaning against the couch where the two other lads where seated.

“Hi again Harry, this is Zayn and this is Louis” Liam said while pointing towards the lads on the couch. 

“Hi curly, you can come sit here” The guy named Louis said and Harry smiled and made his way towards the couch when he was almost there he stumbled and fell right onto Louis who caught him from falling all over Liam and Niall who were on the floor. 

“Oops, sorry, thank you for saving me.” Harry said.

“No worries, now come sit, it is a very interesting game, Niall is winning over, Zayn, who is the fifa God in this flat. Harry found it very easy to talk to Louis, and he was funny as well, and the great thing was that the feeling was mutual. The two lads sat on the couch and talked while Zayn, Niall and Liam took turns playing. They didn’t even notice when they turned of the game, it wasn’t before Liam poked at Harry so that he turned around that they heard them ask:

“What do you think” Harry and Louis both looked at each other confused, so Louis asked:

“What do we think about what? Liam, Niall and Zayn laughed and the Liam said:

“Sorry, we were just discussing food, what do you want to eat for dinner? Do you want to order take out?”

“It just so happens that we have an amazing cook sitting right here” Louis said while pointing on the curly lad sitting next to him, then he added:

“So I think that Hazza here should make food tonight, we can do good with a home cooked meal for once.”

“Well I’m not going to cook all by myself, so in that case you need to help me” Harry said while turning his head so that he looked at Louis.

“Then it is settled then, Haz and I are going to cook dinner, in the meantime, why don’t you pick a movie we can watch while we eat?” Louis said while getting off the couch and taking Harry’s and started walking towards the kitchen. Neither of Louis or Harry heard Niall say:

“He never wants help when he cooks, he says that everyone is just in the way.”

 

“What do you want to cook then Boo?” Harry asked while looking at Louis, sometime in their conversation before, it had come up that Louis’ mum used to call him Boo Bear, and just to tease Louis, Harry decided to start calling him that.

“I don’t know, what do you think, Harold?” Louis said grinning. 

“Hey, my name is not Harold” Harry exclaimed.

“And mine is not Boo.” Louis answered and the boys just stood there smiling at each other before Harry broke their intense staring and said:

“Maybe we can make French toast? That is simple and fast?”

“Yes sir!” Louis said and then he watched while Harry placed all the ingredients on the table. Then he put some things into a bowl and then said:

“You can help by whisking this while I start heating the frying pan.” He didn’t get longer than taking out the pan and putting butter into it before he heard Louis ask:

“How do you whisk?” Harry could keep the goofy grin from his lips as he made his way over to Louis and stood behind him and with his left arm he took Louis’ lift arm and placed it on the bowl. With his right and he took Louis’ right and helped him grab the whisk and start whisking. Even though Louis got it by then, Harry still stood there with his hands on Louis’. It wasn’t until Niall came in to the kitchen yelling:

“Why do I smell burned butter?” Harry quickly released Louis and turned to turn of the stove. Then he quickly replace the burned butter with new before saying:

“At least it is hot now, and we can start frying right away” Not too long after Louis and Harry carried five plates with French toast into the living room where the other lads where waiting.

“What movie did you pick?” Harry asked while handing a plate to Zayn?”

“Toy Story – Liam choice” Zayn answered while Harry was sitting down next to him and Niall on the floor.

“No Hazza, sit next to me.” Louis exclaimed from the couch.

“But there is no place when Liam is lying” Harry answered, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to sit next to Louis, because he did, he just thought that there wasn’t room for him.”

“Of course there is room for you, Liam just has to move his feet” Louis said while pushing Liam’s feet of the couch. Harry smiled and made his way over there and when he was seated Zayn started the movie. When all the lads had finished eating, Harry took all the place back to the kitchen, and when he made his way back, maybe he found himself sitting a bit closer to Louis than before. Louis didn’t seem to mind when he laid down and pulled Harry so that he was laying in front of Louis, being the little spoon, while Louis was behind hugging Harry, being the big spoon. The only problem was that now Louis couldn’t see the movie, he just saw a bunch of curls. But he still didn’t want to let go of the younger boy; so instead, he decided to close his eyes for a while. And Harry found the feeling of being hugged by Louis so nice, so he couldn’t help himself from snuggling in closer to Louis and shutting his eyes.

The next morning Harry woke up with someone’s arms around him from behind, hugging him closely. For a moment, he thought – who was that? But then he heard a voice:

“Did you sleep well?” And everything from last night came back, the lads and Louis. He turned around so that he was facing the older boy before answering:

“Can’t remember last time I slept this well, you?”

“Same here Harold, same here.” Louis answered. Suddenly Harry felt an urge just to snuggle up closer to the older boy, so he did. And instead for telling him off, Louis just held him close and they lay like that until they heard Liam’s voice say:

“ Did you guys sleep well out here on the couch?” The two lads sat up before Louis answered:

“Actually, we did, Harold here is an excellent cuddler.” 

“Is that even word?” Harry asked with a grin on his lips.

“Now it is” Louis answered.

The five lads spent their day relaxing and getting to know each other better, and when the night came, they were all seated in front of a movie again. This time however, both Harry and Louis managed to stay awake out through the whole movie.

“Are you tired?” Louis asked the younger boy.

“Mhm” Harry mumbled. 

“Come on, I’ll take you bed” Louis said while standing up and grabbing Harry’s hand, pulling him up on his feet. They walked in silence to Harry’s room, but when they got there Louis exclaimed:

“You haven’t even made your bed yet!” Then he added:

“Well, I’m not going to do it, and you’re too tired, you have no other choice than to come sleep with me in my bed.” Harry didn’t have anything against that suggestion, so he followed Louis into his room and when they got there he simply removed his pants, socks and shirt, leaving him in only his boxers before he lay down under the duvet. Louis did the same before he laid down next to Harry who quickly snuggled close to Louis warm body, but he only did it because he was cold, not because he just wanted to be close to Louis, or at least that was what he tried to convince himself of before he fell to sleep.

 

Now it was Sunday and it was Niall’s and Harry’s second whole day in the flat, and the last day before classes started. However that was not Harry’s first thought when he woke up in Louis’ arms in the morning. What he did think about was how well he slept next to the older boy, and how much the blue-eyed boy meant to him after not even two whole days. When Louis felt that Harry was awake his first thought wasn’t either about Uni or classes, but about the younger boy lying next to him. 

“Morning, did you sleep well?” He asked.

“How can I not when I’m cuddling with you? Did you sleep well?” Harry asked in his morning voice and Louis answered:

“Yea, totally.”

 

The day was spent almost the same way as the day before, and when the night came, Louis didn’t even have to ask Harry to come to his bed and sleep, Harry did it anyways. And when classes started the next day, Louis went up two hours earlier than he needed just so that he could have breakfast together with a certain curly-headed boy. And even though the two lads didn’t have any classes together, they still grew closer with every day that went by. It might have been because of the endless texting through the day, or the fact that when they didn’t have classes they were almost attached by the hip. Where Louis was, Harry was as well, or maybe it was the other way around? When Louis was working at his work in the coffee shop, Harry was there keeping him company and helping him work. It even went that far that Harry got employed there and he wasn’t complaining, he and Louis always worked at the same time and getting paid for being with your friend wasn’t wrong at all.

 

It was a boring Thursday afternoon about 3 months into the semester and Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam where home in the flat watching a movie. The lads had already finished their classes for the day, and because all of them were kind of tired, they decided to watch a movie together. 

“This movie is boooring” Harry exclaimed just a few minutes after the movie had started, and when no one answer he added:

“Can we pleeease do something else?”

“Can you please shut up; we are trying to watch a movie here?” An annoyed Niall answered.

“You are soo boring; I’m not in the mood for watching movi…” Harry begun to say when he was interrupted by the door opening and a voice saying:

“I hate rain, why does it have to rain?” 

“Leeeeeewis, I’ve missed you, these lads are so boring” Harry said while running towards the door where Louis was taking of his jacket.

“You know I hate when you call me that, Harold” Louis said grinning before giving Harry a bone crushing hug. 

“Though day today huh?” Harry said when Louis released him from the hug.

“Yea, I don’t want to talk ‘bout it, can we please watch a movie or something?”

“I get it, of course, the lads just started a movie, we can go watch if you want?” Harry said while leading Louis towards the living room. The sat down on the couch and sat the same way as they always do, Louis lying on his side with his head on the armrest so that he’s able to see over Harry’s head when Harry lays in front of him. They fit like puzzle pieces together, with Louis’s arms around Harry torso, and sometimes a hand goes up and plays with Harry’s curls. 

“I thought you said you weren’t in the mood for watching movies and that this movie was boring?” Niall asked Harry with a grin on his lips and when Harry looked up he found all three lads, Zayn, Liam and Niall looking at him with a grin on their lips waiting for an answer, so he said:

“I never said that” They just laughed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was gay, and Louis knew that, Harry had told him the first day they met. But the thing is, Harry didn’t know that Louis was gay, Louis wasn’t even sure of it himself, he had never thought of it before he met Harry, he had just assumed that he was straight. But from the moment that he met Harry, he had slowly started questioning himself. 

Whenever he would put his arm around Harry as they lay in bed, and Harry snuggled up closer against him, and he felt his heart beat just a bit faster for a moment. 

Or whenever Harry stood there outside his classroom on those afternoons that were worse than hell, and even though it had been a crap day, Harry would make it all so much better, just by standing there waiting and giving Louis a hug before he even had time to open his mouth, thanking Harry for the tea he brought. 

Or when Louis would do the same for Harry whenever he knew that Harry had a crappy day, or even when neither of the lads days had been crappy, but they just had to see each other for a bit. 

Whenever Harry laughed at Louis for his poor cocking skills, and told Louis to sit by the table watching while the “master did his job” and Louis would sit there, and watch Harry cook with a grin on his lips. 

Those were all just some of the moments, that Louis started questioning himself, and when he finally realized that perhaps he was gay, it was five months after Harry had moved in and it was almost Christmas. Louis was in his room and it hit him all at once, he was in love with Harry. Louis decided he needed to talk to someone about this, someone who wasn’t Harry, so he went over to Zayn’s room, maybe it was because he was the only one at home, or maybe it was because apart from Harry, Zayn was the one that Louis was closest to, but either way he went over to Zayn’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in” Zayn yelled from inside, so Louis opened the door and found Zayn sitting by his desk working on something on his computer. He went to the bed and sat down before saying:

“I love Harry”

“Of course you do” Zayn answered without lifting his gaze from the computer to look at Louis.

“No I mean that I am IN love with Harry” Louis exclaimed with a bit of a raised voice, this caused Zayn to turn around and then he said:

“Yea I know, or I mean at least I was like 99% sure of it, me and the lads saw it already the first days, but we didn’t want to say anything, wanted for you to figure it out yourself. I mean, nothing’s going to change; you already act like a married couple, so I guess it’s going to be the same, just with some more kisses.”

“What do you mean? I can’t tell him! What if he doesn’t feel the same way? That would totally ruin our friendship, and that is the last thing I want to do!” Louis almost screamed.

“Of course he feels the same way, it’s written all over his face, he looks at you like you hung the sky, just tell him that you love him Louis” Zayn said calmly.

“Who do you love?” Harry asked while entering the room. Louis looked at Zayn for some kind of help, but Zayn had already turned to the computer, Louis was all alone in this. 

“Let’s go to our room, shall we? Louis asked, and yes, he said our room, because since Harry moved in five months ago, he hadn’t slept in his bed once, he only used his room for storage, although he had most of his things in Louis’ and his room.

“I thought we told each other everything” Was to first thing Harry said when Louis had closed the door and where seated on the bed with is head in his hands. Harry however, stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of him. 

“I, I just couldn’t tell you…” Louis started.

“But you could tell Zayn?! I really thought that I was your best friends and that you told me everything first.” Harry screamed at Louis.

“But see Harry, that’s the thing, I don’t want to be your friend because I fucking love you…” Louis hadn’t even time to finish before Harry’s lips were pressed against his. His hands found themselves up I Harry’s hair, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world, Louis felt like he could stay here forever, and Harry felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyyyy, I finished my first work here. I know it's not that good, but hey it's a start. Anyways thank you for reading! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeey, finished by first chapter, thinking about posting the next one tomorrow, hope it was okay ! :))


End file.
